


Aphrodisia

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Desire, Fingering, M/M, Sexual, Sexual Fantasy, bathroom smex, consent kinda, damn Gavin got a tent in his pants, dick - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, gavin wants connor, handjob, idk what to tag, it escalated, slight BDSM, umm shoe jobbb????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Detective Gavin Reed is thirsty to make Connor his boi, and thus describes his fantasy with the annoying plastic prick.





	1. Wild Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fantasy that Gavin has. 
> 
> (FUCCC. I DELETED THIS CHAPTER ON ACCIDENT, RIP YOU KIND COMMENTS ASKING AND REQUESTING THE NUTT.)

Gavin Reed couldn’t comprehend why he wanted the plastic fucker whimpering his name, begging for release the moment he had first laid eyes on this particular android. He hated androids. They weren’t even real people.. But fuck, Gavin couldn’t help but eye Connor up and down like a delicate piece work of art made by some dipshit artist. His pupils unconsciously dilated as he scanned the pretty plastic doll. Too fucking pretty, wasn’t he meant to only aid in investigations? 

That first moment when he laid eyes on that damn android was back in the interrogation room with the assailant, Carlos Ortiz. That old fucker, Hank Anderson, had failed in getting a statement from the plastic prick. Gavin watched alongside with Connor while Anderson was attempting to get a confession and Connor had made small comments about the deviant’s behavior. It’s ironic, Cyberlife sent a fucking android to help out with deviated ones. Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle when he thought of that. But he didn’t mind having Connor around as long as he could push him around the department. 

Once, the plastic fucker had the nerve to refuse getting Gavin coffee which resulted in the dipshit getting punched in the stomach for disobeying his orders that Gavin gave him. He liked seeing the android with a goddamn pretty face sprawled on the ground, having trouble getting up. He wanted to see that face more hurt, cry in pain and pleasure when he... wait. Never mind.

Gavin had taken a liking to Connor. A sexual one.

And he wanted Connor on his lap, begging Gavin to stop. Tears sloppily rolling down his cheeks as Gavin thrusted inside the android with his fingers, Connor’s erection somehow growing in this forced moment. “D-Detective R-Reed... this isn’t an appropriate use of my model!” The RK800 would scream as Gavin delved his fingers more into the asshole of the plastic toy, stretching him out with foreplay before Gavin took him in. The head of Connor’s cock twitched and Gavin could tell the bitch was close. He would withdraw his fingers and Connor would beg, plead for any type of stimulation to finish him off. The android’s hands bound by the handcuffs that Gavin placed on him. “Be good and I’ll give you what you want.” He’d whisper this into the android’s ear, slipping a finger over Connor’s slit, dripping in precum. “Plastic bitch.” Gavin would say before rubbing the head of the android’s erection in between his hands as Connor got harder. Synthetic cum ejaculating in spurts, all over both their chests and Connor panting wildly and uncontained, his LED red for a few moments before returning to a cool blue. And then Gavin would continue an encore. Fuck the android, bending the hunk of plastic over his desk. 

That’s what Gavin wanted as he watched Connor conversing with Hank. Detective Gavin Reed licks his lips, hoping one day to get the opportunity to make that android a submissive bitch for him and to make that fantasy of his come true. That's when he noticed a hardening bulge in his pants and he quickly wrapped his waist before skittering off to the bathroom to take care of it.


	2. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some boys nut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all want some nutting  
> I delivered

The bathroom door clicked open as Gavin began unbuckling his pants in the stalls. A familiar android voice rang out, calling out for Gavin. “Detective Reed, I know you’re in there.” Connor says in a stoic voice and Gavin curses, quickly tucking back his erection in his pants before exiting the stalls to find out what the plastic prick wants. 

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Gavin says, quickly washing his hands and the bulge in his pants not getting any smaller against the tight compounds. His eyes dilated the second that he laid his eyes at Connor and the fucking android made a quick move to address this while taking on an authoritative tone. “Dilated pupils, increased heart rate and that...” the android states, staring down at Gavin’s bulge. “I’d say that Detective Reed fancies me in a sexual way.” Oh, this little fucker. This dipshit. This pretty face. Gavin grunts before responding, “What are you going to do about it? Huh? Dipshit.” Gavin states, slightly flustered but tried to remain unfazed. 

 

“I’d like to relieve you.” The words escaped the doe-eyed man’s mouth as he slowly sank to his knees, hands on Gavin’s belt. Gavin Reed hated how he was getting even harder and more excited when Connor said he would relieve him. “Go on, do it then.” He moves even closer towards Connor as the android fondles his dick, producing lubricant before his tongue darts out to lick the precum. Gavin shudders at the sensation. It had been a few months since that last time he had oral sex so this was going to be a damn treat. 

 

He grasps Connor’s head, forcing the plastic prick closer to his dick, mouth slowly taking in Gavin’s length. His mouth full of synthetic saliva, tongue feeling terrifyingly realistic as he brushed up against the head of the erection. Connor’s hand move downward, stimulating below his shaft. Gavin couldn’t take it anymore, that sweet fucking torture as Connor sucked him slowly. 

 

Gavin forces his cock roughly down the android’s throat and Connor doesn’t move an inch, taking the man inside him deeply. The detective thrusts inside the android’s mouth, feeling like he’s about to burst loads. “F-Fuck! Connor, your mouth feels like...” He swiftly pulls out of the doe eyed android’s mouth before finishing off on his face. Cum drips down his cheeks and chin and Connor sticks his tongue out, only taking a fraction of it in as he analyzes Gavin’s ejaculate. The detective quickly began to tuck himself in before leaning in towards the android.

 

vitamin C, calcium, chlorine, citric acid, fructose, lactic acid, magnesium, nitrogen, phosphorus, potassium, sodium, vitamin B12, and zinc

 

Analysis Complete!

 

This came up as soon as the analysis was complete and then Connor noticed that Reed was unbuckling his pants. The android looks dazed with cum all over his face as Gavin strokes Connor’s semi-hard erection before retreating from it. Connor whined when Gavin’s fingers retracted from stroking his own cock. Gavin stood up and then rubbed the sole of his shoe against Connor’s erection.

 

“D-D-Detective...” Connor whined, precum already dribbling down from the small slit in his cock from Gavin’s rough stimulation. The detective rubs harder against the android’s synthetic cock, pressing against it and Connor whimpered. “W-W-Why are you... using your shoe?” His erection was throbbing, precum spilling out. Then Gavin pressed down hard, causing Connor’s system to spasm out with numerous errors and warning signs. 

 

Connor ejaculated, synthetic cum sprawled across his chest and Gavin grabs paper towels from the dispenser, tossing them at Connor. “I had fun, clean yourself up dipshit.” He quickly exited the bathroom after making Connor cum. It was only fair that way. The android stood up from the floor, buckling his pants back up and glancing at himself in the mirror. He quickly wiped the traces of semen on his face and uniform. His hair was a disheveled mess and Connor quickly brought it back to it’s original state before he conducts a memory wipe of this event. Connor initiated it... but it felt disgusting. His throat was throbbing and he sensed that there was some damage done to it. This was obviously not a primary function, he had realized, he would never please Detective Reed again like this. Not again. He just wanted to repair the little relationship they even had. But he didn't need to remember, did he?

(MEMORY WIPE REQUEST BEING PROCESSED)  
////EVENTS BETWEEN 2-2:15PM\\\\\\\  
>>REQUEST DENIED<<

Fuck.  
Connor had thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do we need an encore of anal sex OVER THE DESK. ;)


End file.
